Ember Sparks
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: AU on Uncharted 4 chapter "Once A Thief". What happens? Cameos from Nate & Sully
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ember Sparks

Pairing: Sam Drake & Ellie Avery

Rating: K+ (with some smut)

A/N: Only own Ellie, rest belong to Naughty Dog

Summary: AU on Uncharted 4 chapter "Once A Thief". What happens? Read to find out

Chapter One

-Rossi Estate-

Ellie Avery was in the room where the items were and she switched Avery's cross with a fake one, she put the real cross into her jacket pocket and then she left the room and she had no idea that she would come across her teenage sweetheart Sam Drake again, she used to think about him but she hadn't done so for quite a while now, when she went to the event later that night with Sully, she had no idea that she would see Sam again, Ellie had told Sully what she did with the cross and Sully knew but he decided to keep it quiet until Nate and Sam turned up, Sully had no idea that Sam was alive and it had been 15 years and as Ellie was downstairs in amongst the guests, while Nate and Sam met up with Sully, who kept the secret that Ellie was there, Sully did tell them that a friend of his did the switch with the cross, Sam wondered who had pulled it off, Sam and Nate needed the key card to get into the cellar but they found it wasn't on the waiter, they were confused, when they told Sully, who tapped the door twice and it opened from the inside, Nate and Sam went inside while Sully kept busy on the floor, Sam and Nate talked about who could of pulled it off...

Ellie was watching from the shadows and she saw Sam Drake, she knew that he hadn't changed one bit and she bit her lip softly, when she then said "Sounds like you two are confused", Nate wondered who said that as did Sam, he tried to picture the voice but he struggled, when they heard the sound of heels and then Ellie appeared from the shadows, Sam was stunned to see Ellie again after all these years and he noticed that she still wore the promise ring that he had gave her when they last saw each other and Sam wondered when he would get to talk Ellie in private, when later that night, Ellie was in her room with the cross when there was a knock at her door, she went to open the door only to find Sam there and she let him inside her room, when Sam slyly let his hand trace over her arm as Ellie looked to Sam, when he moved closer to her, Ellie wondered what Sam wanted from her, when Sam noticed the cross on her jacket, he went to pick it up and Ellie stopped him, when Sam asked her why and then Ellie told him that he had to earn it, he then pulled her close to him, Sam then kissed Ellie, as Sam put his hands on her dress, when Ellie kissed him back, when Ellie let Sam touch her and he slyly unzipped her dress as she was on his lap on the bed, Sam placed soft kisses on her stomach as he hoped that she would give him the cross, when Sam unbuttoned his shirt as he then tossed his shirt across the room and he put her hand on his chest, Sam then gently pushed Ellie onto the bed, Sam smirked softly, he then asked her if he could have the cross, when Ellie pulled Sam closer to her and she kissed him when he kissed her back, Ellie then whispered something naughty in Sam's ear and he knew that it was what she wanted, Sam agreed and he then kissed her as he had sex with her, Ellie had her hands on Sam's back as they kissed.

After they had sex, Ellie was on Sam's chest asleep, he was sleeping too, he woke up an hour later and he saw that Ellie was still asleep on his chest, he softly smiled knowing what they did earlier and when Ellie woke up, she saw Sam and she put her hand on his chest, he then kissed her softly and asked her when he would get the cross and she told him that she would bring it into Sully's room, Sam agreed and then Ellie asked Sam to keep what happened between them a secret, Sam nodded and he kissed her again as he then looked at her promise ring that he gave her long time ago, Ellie told Sam that she never took it off and only then Sam knew why and it made him smile softly,

Sam left Ellie's room after getting his clothes back on, he kissed her softly and he left her room and headed back to where Nate and Sully where and as Nate asked where the cross was, Sam told Nate that Ellie would bring it with her, after a while, Ellie came into the room with the cross in her hand and she passed it to Sam, while Ellie went out to the balcony to get some cool air, she knew that she still loved Sam and she thought that he didn't feel that way about her anymore, even after they had sex together, Sam went to talk with Ellie and he asked her if she was ok, when Ellie told Sam how she was feeling, before Sam could respond, Ellie walked back into the room and went to her own room and locked the door and went to bed, she had mixed feelings surrounding Sam now and he thought about what Ellie said and he saw the hurt in her eyes and knew that he had to see her, he decided to wait until morning to talk to her, even Nate and Sully said the same when he asked them what he should do for the best in regards to Ellie.

Ellie was up and dressed, she was alone in her room, when Sam snuck into her room, Sam saw Ellie up on the bed and Sam went over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, Ellie looked up and saw Sam there and she asked him why he was there and Sam told her why, Ellie set her book down on the bed, just as Sam got closer to Ellie and he grabbed her hand and he told her that he had never stopped loving her, Sam put his hand on her cheek softly, Ellie tried not to get upset but Sam saw that and he then held her close to him, he knew that she was upset and he didn't know what to say or do to make it right again, Sam cared about her and as Sam kept her close to him, Ellie was still upset, when Sam placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Sam just wanted Ellie to be happy again, Ellie asked Sam about he wants from her, when Sam then tells Ellie that he wants her to be his sweetheart again, Sam held her close to him, Ellie had to know if he was serious or not, when she asked that to Sam, he tells her that he means it, Ellie softly sighed as Sam held her close to him, he just wanted her to be ok and he knew how upset she was, Sam didn't know what else to do and he decided to talk with Nate and get some advice.

Ellie grabbed her stuff and she left, she did leave a note in Sam's room for him, Ellie then went back home again, when Sam got back to his room, he found the note and opened it, only to discover the location of Avery's treasure, Sam just hoped that Ellie would give him a second chance, Nate asked Sam who broke him outta jail, Sam told Nate that he wasn't sure, when Sully then tells both Sam and Nate that it was Ellie who got Sam outta prison, Sam asked how, then Sully mentioned how Ellie pulled it off, it surprised Sam just how Ellie did it and as Sam thought about it, he then realised that she still cared about him even back then.

A few weeks had passed, Ellie found out that she was pregnant with Sam's baby, she was scared to tell him, Ellie decided to keep quiet about it and she tried to take her mind off Sam but it was hard, she was carrying his baby, she had no idea if he even wanted a family or not, as Sam and Nate found the ship with Avery's treasure, they took what they could carry and Sam got some for Ellie, while Sam thought about Ellie, he knew that he had to see her again and hopefully she would give him a second chance, Sam loved Ellie and all Sam wanted was to be with Ellie again, he needed her in his life, Sam decided to see Ellie when he got back, he got her address from Sully, as Sam headed off to see Ellie, he had no idea what to expect from seeing her again, Sam found her place and he knocked on the door, when Ellie opened the door and saw Sam there and she let him inside, Ellie closed the door behind him, she then asked Sam why he was there and Sam tells Ellie that he wants to be with her properly, when Ellie then admits to Sam that she is pregnant with his baby, the penny drops in Sam's mind as to when it happened and Sam asked Ellie if she was going to keep his baby, when Ellie tells Sam that she's not sure what she is gonna do, Sam hoped that Ellie would keep the baby, Sam noticed a very small baby bump and he just hoped that Ellie would keep their unborn baby, Ellie saw the look in Sam's eyes and she saw what it meant to him, Ellie went over to Sam, she put his hand on her stomach, Sam softly sniffled as he had his hand on her tummy, he wanted Ellie and their unborn baby.

Sam felt emotional that Ellie was pregnant with his baby and he just hoped that she would give him the chance to be a dad, when he then gave her half of the treasure and told her that it was her's, she smiled softly and decided that she would use it for her future and then Ellie and Sam made the choice to give it to a museum and they got a hefty sum of money and Sam decided to get a beach house on an island for himself when he went to see Ellie, she handed him an ultrasound scan pic and Ellie then tells Sam that she is keeping their unborn baby, hearing that made Sam smile, when Ellie then gave Sam a hug, he held her close to him and he asked her to move in with him, Ellie agreed to move in with Sam, she tells him that she would still need to get to her scan appointments and Sam understood that and he knew how happy he was that Ellie was keeping his baby.

Sam took Ellie to his beach house and Ellie saw how beautiful it was, Sam put his arms around Ellie as he held her close to him, as Ellie unpacked her stuff in Sam's room, he watched her lovingly as he was glad that she had moved in with him, Ellie turned around and she went over to Sam and she cuddled into him, Sam smiled softly as Ellie was close to him, Sam was happy with Ellie and he cared about her, Ellie remained close to Sam, she tells him that she will give him a second chance, Sam was glad that she was giving him a second chance to be together, Ellie had her hand on her stomach as she felt her unborn baby move, she told Sam and he put his hand on her tummy and their unborn baby moved, Sam got emotional as he felt the baby move for the first time, and Ellie noticed that reaction and she put her hand on his arm lovingly, Sam cared about Ellie and their unborn baby, Sam hoped that in time he and Ellie would get a lot closer to each other, Ellie knew that Sam loved her and she still loved him, when Ellie tells Sam that she never stopped loving him, Sam smiled softly as he held Ellie close to him, Sam was happy that Ellie had given him a second chance and he would make her happy, in what ever way he could.

What happens in part 2?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam was close to Ellie as they bonded over their unborn baby, Sam knew how lucky he was that Ellie was close to him and as they were by the warm fire together, Sam knew how much Ellie meant to him and he was glad that she was carrying his baby, Ellie was looking through the file that Sam had on Henry Avery and noticed something which she showed to Sam and he smirked knowing that it could be the location for the treasure, Sam softly placed a kiss on Ellie's shoulder knowing how much he loved her, Ellie loved how gentle Sam was with her and she was excited about being a family with Sam, Ellie asked Sam to keep their unborn baby a secret and he agreed, Ellie snuggled close to Sam as he had his hand on her small baby bump.

Ellie saw how happy Sam was and she remained close to him, he showed her just how happy he was that she was pregnant and Sam kissed Ellie with a loving passion, she kissed him back and put her hand on his chest, he pulled her onto his lap, Ellie giggled as Sam then placed soft kisses on her baby bump, Ellie smiled softly knowing how much it meant to Sam, Ellie then tells Sam that she loves him, Sam looked up to Ellie and told her that he loved her too, Ellie loved how much she meant to Sam and they were happy together and knew that they would get the treasure, Sam put his hand on Ellie's stomach and he was happy that he was going to be a dad and Sam then gently held Ellie close to him and as they headed up to bed together and Sam leant against the doorframe as he watched Ellie get ready for bed, Sam walked over to Ellie and he wrapped both arms around her waist as he kissed her neck softly as Sam placed his hands on her small baby bump lovingly, Ellie leant back against Sam as he smiled softly knowing how happy she was with him, Ellie knew how much Sam meant to her and as Sam whispered in her ear how much he loved her, Ellie told Sam that she would always love him, hearing that made Sam smile softly knowing how much Ellie loved him.

Sam and Ellie headed to bed, Sam placed soft kisses on Ellie's arm as he showed her just how much he loved her, Ellie smiled as she cuddled close to Sam in their bed, Sam held Ellie close to him as Ellie felt safe with Sam and he knew that, as they slept in bed together, Ellie was asleep on Sam's chest as Sam smiled in his sleep as Ellie was sound asleep on his chest, Ellie softly sighed in her sleep as she was safe with Sam, Ellie trusted Sam with her life as they were close to each other, Sam knew how much Ellie meant to him and he couldn't wait to meet their unborn baby, Sam woke Ellie up the following day with a soft kiss on her arm as Ellie softly gasped and she opened her eyes as Sam then kissed her lovingly, Sam held Ellie close to him while they were in bed together.

Ellie was close to Sam as he placed a soft kiss on her stomach and Ellie smiled softly as Sam knew how much Ellie meant to him and Sam was close to Ellie as they were still in bed together as Sam loved being close to Ellie as they were in bed together when Ellie and Sam shared a soft loving kiss, Sam smiled as they kissed and he had his hand on her arm as they shared a kiss, Sam was happy with Ellie and as Sam was so excited about being a dad as he knew how happy he was and as Ellie was lucky to be with Sam and they were close to each other.

As Sam and Ellie went to get Avery's treasure and Sam was so happy to find Avery's treasure and Ellie knew how happy Sam was that he had found the treasure and they made the choice to keep some of it for themselves as Sam held Ellie close as they collected treasure and Ellie saw how happy Sam was and she smiled softly, when Ellie then gave Sam a soft loving kiss and Sam smiled as he kissed her back, Sam showed Ellie how much he loved her and Sam was happy with Ellie, as they were close to each other as they got most of the treasure and Ellie was glad that she had found the treasure with Sam, who was happy that he finally got the treasure with Ellie and as they left on Sully's plane as Sully got some treasure for himself as Ellie and Sam picked the pieces that they wanted to keep for themselves.

Once Sam and Ellie got back from getting the treasure, they got a finder's fee for the rest of the treasure as Sam and Ellie decided to get a beach house on a private island, once they got a beach house together as Sam watched Ellie unpack her clothes as Sam went over to her and he held her close to him, Sam placed soft kisses on Ellie's neck as he was showing her just how much he loved her and their unborn baby, Ellie put her hand on his arm as he knew how much she loved him, Sam was proud of being happy with Ellie and their unborn baby, he couldn't wait to meet their baby and Sam knew that Ellie would be an amazing mom to their baby and Sam told Ellie that he would be by her side when she gives birth, Ellie smiled softly as she snuggled in close to Sam, she loved being his girlfriend, Ellie was happy with Sam and they had a close bond, Sam was happy to be with Ellie and as they unpacked their stuff into their new home and Ellie put her clothes away and Sam did the heavy lifting as he didn't want Ellie to hurt herself and she loved how much of a sweetheart he was to her and Ellie loved seeing how happy Sam was and she trusted him to keep her safe and their unborn baby.

Ellie was glad to be reunited with Sam again and now they were expecting their first baby together as Sam gave Ellie a soothing shoulder rub as they were in the living room and Ellie was happy knowing how romantic Sam was towards her and Sam was glad to be with Ellie and she knew how much she loved Sam and as they were close to each other as they snuggled to each other and Sam showed Ellie just how much he loved her and their unborn baby, Ellie was happy with Sam as they were close to each other and then Sam asked Ellie to marry him, Ellie was surprised and she told Sam that she will marry him, Sam put the ring on her finger, Sam smiled softly and then Ellie and Sam shared a soft kiss to celebrate their engagement and Ellie knew how much she loved her engagement ring and Sam loved Ellie so much, later that night Ellie joined Sam in their bed and she smiled as she had her hand on his chest and Sam smiled softly and knew how happy Ellie was happy with him and Sam was glad to see how close Ellie was to him, Sam placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder, Ellie was lucky to be with Sam and they had a close bond.

Sam watched Ellie cuddle close to him and Sam was happy with Ellie and as they were close to each other, Sam gently put his hand on her small baby bump as he showed Ellie how happy he was that she was pregnant with his baby, Ellie was close to Sam as they were in bed together, Sam was being romantic towards Ellie who was happy with Sam and she knew how protective he was of her and she loved him for it, Ellie knew that she was glad that she gave Sam a second chance, Ellie saw how much happier Sam was and knew why, Sam snuggled closer to Ellie and he softly sighed knowing how lucky he was that Ellie gave him a second chance and he was gonna make Ellie happy, Sam loved Ellie so much and they shared a soft kiss as Sam had his hand on her lower back, Sam was lucky to be with Ellie and they were close to each other in bed, Ellie loved Sam and she knew that they would be getting married and being a family, Ellie knew how happy she was with Sam and she knew how much he meant to her as Sam cuddled close to Ellie while in bed together.

Ellie was so happy with Sam and knew that they had a bright future together, Sam showed Ellie just how much he loved her, Sam knew that Ellie was the love of his life, Ellie loved being close to Sam as he held her close in his arms, Ellie had her hand on his bare chest as they were in bed together, Sam loved being with Ellie and as Sam placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Ellie loved how loving Sam was towards her, Ellie was happy to be involved with Sam and she couldn't wait to meet their unborn baby, Ellie knew that Sam would a good dad to their unborn baby, Ellie looked to Sam and she gave him a surprise kiss, Sam smiled and kissed her back, Sam was happy with Ellie and they had a close bond together, Sam loved knowing how happy he was with Ellie and as Sam was close to Ellie as they both bonded over their unborn baby, Ellie loved Sam with all her heart.

Sam was excited about being a dad and knew that he would be by Ellie's side when she gives birth to their baby, Sam hoped that they would be married before their baby arrived into their lives, Ellie softly sighed as she remained close to Sam while they were alone together, Sam showed Ellie just how much he loved her and as they cuddled close together, Ellie smiled knowing how happy Sam was and she loved being with Sam and she knew how protective he was of her, Ellie cared about Sam so much and she knew that Sam was happy and as they got something to eat, Ellie smiled after they had something to eat, they went for a walk on the beach, Ellie was close to Sam as they were on the sand as Sam had his arm around Ellie's side as they were happy together, Sam loved how happy he was with Ellie, when they got back to their beach house, Sam took his trainers off and smiled softly as Ellie took off her shoes while Sam had his arms around her waist, Ellie loved how loving Sam was towards her, Sam loved Ellie so much and he always would love her for the rest of his life.

What happens in part three?


End file.
